


a spoon full

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a spoon full

Laura let the spoon slide slowly through the ice cream and then held it right in front of Jana.

"Come on, a just this one spoon full won't kill you."  
"No thanks," Jana answered with a sing-sang and put a strawberry in her mouth instead.

"I picked these myself, this morning."  
"And I made this ice cream myself." Laura insisted and tried again to put the spoon in Jana's mouth.  
"You didn't! I saw how you bought the ice cream at the stall you bad girl."

Laura laughed with all her heart when Jana playfully raised her index finger.  
"Thou shalt not lie."

"Oh my darling, it was just a little white lie. I don't want you to worry about your figure, you are beautiful."

Jana leaned over to Laura, she wanted to kiss her, but then shyed away. 

Laura stopped, hesitated. She knew better than that.  
She looked around and saw some people walking by. One had a dog like she wanted one some day.  
The ice cream began to melt, she looked into the cup and felt terribly unsure.

The day had started so well and now the Arkensas Hogs had won too and yet ... they were in public. They were watched, almost always.  
Maybe the press was here ... or worse, family, aka witnesses.

But...

"You shalt not lie." said Jana and leaned forward.  
She raised the mug to her mouth in Laura's hand, drank from it and kissed her friend, no, her girlfriend.

It tasted like vanilla, strawberry and a lot of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
